mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mario Snowboard Tour 2
'Mario Snowboard Tour 2 '''is the sequel to Mario Snowboard Tour created by P&F Games Inc. It is for the Wii U. Characters All characters from the previous installment return. In addition, there are eight new characters, making a total of 24 playable characters. All-Around * Mario * Luigi * Yoshi * Daisy * Kaitlin * Aaron Speed * Toad * Koopa Troopa * Shy Guy * Birdo * Cyrus * Josie Dash * Diddy Kong * Bowser Jr. * Bowser * Wario * Donkey Kong * Laura Skill * Peach * Waluigi * Toadette * Rosalina * Austin * Carie Items All items from the previous game return, with four new items in addition. * Green Shell * Red Shell * Banana * Lightning * Star (Theme from ''Paper Mario: Sticker Star) * Fake Item Box * Coins * Super Leaf * Fire Flower * Bullet Bill * Mushroom * Chain Chomp * Mega Mushroom * Cape Feather * POW Block * Boomerang Flower * Potted Piranha Plant Courses All courses are new to the game, with none returning. All courses are based off Mario locations from the main games, and two are based from Mario Kart. * Mushroom Kingdom Road (World 1-1 from Super Mario Bros.) * Shy Guy Caverns (World 1-3 from Super Mario Bros. 2) * Raccoon Raceway (World 1-3 from Super Mario Bros. 3) * Yoshi's Forest (World 1-2 from Super Mario World) * Blazing Bombs (Bob-omb Battlefield from Super Mario 64) * Delfino Market (Delfino Plaza from Super Mario Sunshine) * Peach Place (World 1-3 from New Super Mario Bros.) * Galactic Gateway (Gateway Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy) * The Gold Mine (Wario's Gold Mine from Mario Kart Wii) * Cheep Cheep Lagoon (World 4-1 from New Super Mario Bros. Wii) * Lava Lair (Bowser's Galaxy Generator from Super Mario Galaxy 2) * Block Kingdom (World 1-1 from Super Mario 3D Land) * Golden Plains (World 1-3 from New Super Mario Bros. 2) * Cloudy Skies (Meringue Skies from New Super Mario Bros. U) * Kitty Fields (Super Bell Hill from Super Mario 3D World) * Surfin' Subway (Super Bell Subway from Mario Kart 8) Additional Music Almost all the songs return from the previous installment. There are a total of 46 songs in the game. Returning # Underwater Theme from Super Mario Bros. # Main Theme from Super Mario Bros. 3 # Castle Theme from Super Mario World '' # Jungle Japes from ''Donkey Kong Country # Athletic Theme from Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island # Beware the Forest's Mushrooms from Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars # Bowser Road from Super Mario 64 # Mario Raceway from Mario Kart 64 # On the Beach from Yoshi's Story # Bowser Castle from Mario Kart: Super Circuit # Mario Circuit from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! # Mona Pizza's Song from WarioWare: Mega Microgames # Mario Stadium from Mario Superstar Baseball # Flower Field from Yoshi: Touch & Go # Pagoda Peak from Mario Party 7 # Waluigi Pinball from Mario Kart DS # Gritzy Desert from Mario & Luigi: Partners In Time # Rock Overworld from New Super Mario Bros. # Good Egg Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy # Jungle Theme from Donkey Kong: Barrel Blast # Wiggler's Garden from Mario Party DS # Magnet Mayhem from Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Minis March Again! # Coconut Mall from Mario Kart Wii # Sky Station Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 # Peach's Castle from Mario Sports Mix # Neo Bowser City from Mario Kart 7 # Toad Road from Mario Party 9 # Rainbow Course from New Super Mario Bros. 2 # Penguin Iceburg from Mario Tennis Open # Warm, Fuzzy Plains from Paper Mario: Sticker Star # Main Plaza from Nintendo Land New # Main Theme from Super Mario Bros. 2 # Main Theme from Super Mario Land # Rainbow Road from Super Mario Kart # Main Theme from Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins # Boss Battle from Super Mario Sunshine # Coincentration from Super Mario 64 DS # Final Boss, Phase 2 from New Super Mario Bros. Wii # Gear Getaway from Donkey Kong Country Returns # Credits from Super Mario 3D Land # Try, Try Again from Mario & Luigi: Dream Team # Credits from New Super Mario Bros. U # Double Cherry Pass from Super Mario 3D World # Mario Kart Stadium from Mario Kart 8 # Title Theme from Super Mario Maker # Boss Battle from Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam Category:Mario Party Series